


Reciprocity

by arifan07



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:32:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arifan07/pseuds/arifan07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa needs to get to Krav Maga practice but Clarke has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reciprocity

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by madebybon's piece 'teenage clexa or something'. Go check out this and their other pieces at madebybon.tumblr.com.
> 
> Happy reading.

“Clarke! Clarke!” Lexa called out, throwing clothes from one side of the room to the other.

“Yes, baby?” Clarke replied from wherever she was in the apartment.

“Have you seen my jacket?” Lexa spun around and ran her hand through her hair; she winced when her fingers caught on a tangle.

“Which jacket?” Clarke’s voice was not getting closer which meant that she was not coming to help Lexa’s search.

“My team jacket, Clarke!” She groaned loudly, “The green and white one with my name on the back!” She kicked one of her shoes out of her path, “I’m going to be so fucking late and Octavia is gonna kill me.”

She stooped to look under the bed, “Where was the last place you saw it?”

“On the chair in here and now it isn’t there!” She breathed out heavily when she realized that the jacket was definitely not under the bed but a pair of underwear that Clarke had lost after a particularly exciting night was. “Clarke!”

“Lexa!”

“Come and help me find it!” Lexa called now sitting against the bed with her feet stretched out before her.

“I’m busy, Lex!” Clarke called back.

Lexa kicked her feet, “I need my jacket!” She got up and walked over to the closet and stuck most of her body inside.

“I thought you came out of the closet like a decade ago, Lex,” Clarke’s voice was a lot closer now. 

“Ha ha very funny,” Lexa turned around. “Clarke!”

“Yes, baby?” Clarke responded sweetly.

Lexa stalked over to her and Clarke grinned at the way her eyebrow jumped with each step she took. Lexa stopped right in front of her girlfriend and held out her hand, “Give it.” Clarke continued smiling and placed one hand in Lexa’s while the other stroked the green-coloured collar of the jacket. “Clarke, come on. I’m already late.”

Clarke pulled Lexa closer and turned her cap backwards so as not to bruise Lexa’s forehead…again, effectively hiding the word stitched in blue, “Why do you have to go anyways?” 

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist, “Because O needs a sparing partner.”

Clarke hummed when Lexa’s lips fell to her pulse point, “But does it have to be you?”

Lexa barely removed her lips, “Indra’s orders, baby girl.”

Clarke tilted her head to the side and Lexa moved her hands to hold the small of Clarke’s back, “I don’t care. Stay.”

“I wish I could,” she gently bit Clarke’s neck eliciting an ungodly moan from the blonde’s lips. “But as Captain I have to.”

Clarke gripped Lexa’s biceps tightly before using her left index finger to trace her tattoo, “I’d make it worth your while.”

Lexa moved her hands further up Clarke’s back and migrated from her neck to her lips, “I bet you would, baby.”

Clarke hummed in delight when Lexa crashed their lips together. She reached behind her and grabbed one of Lexa’s hands, a move that the brunette tried to fight against, and placed it on her breast. “I need you here.”

Lexa moaned and felt Clarke smirk against her lips. She had no idea when Clarke had taken off the bra that she had watched her put on earlier but now as her thumb teased her girlfriend’s nipple through her shirt there was no sign of said bra. “You’re evil.”

Clarke bit Lexa’s lower lip, “No, I’m horny and I need you to fuck me.”

Lexa’s knees buckled slightly at that. “ _Clarke…._ ”

Clarke broke the kiss and leaned in to whisper in Lexa’s ear, “I want you to fuck me, Lex. I want you to fuck me with your tongue while I ride your face and then I want you to use those beautifully long fingers to fuck my brains out.” She punctuated her sentence by tracing the shell of Lexa’s ear with her tongue.

Lexa shivered. After dating Clarke for four years and sleeping with her for almost as long she would expect to be used to the other girl’s _very_ dirty mouth but it always came a surprise, especially in sexual settings. Lexa moved her hand to Clarke’s neck and pulled her in for what was sure to be a bruising kiss. Their teeth, tongues, and lips clashed as Lexa spun them around and walked Clarke towards the bed. Lexa began undressing Clarke, starting with her own jacket.

Clarke broke the kiss and pushed Lexa back, “The jacket stays on.”

“But I’m going to need to take your shirt off,” Lexa protested.

“You’re a smart girl, Lex; I’m sure you can figure out a way around it.” Clarke walked backwards, her eyes locked on Lexa’s, until she hit the bed and laid down using her elbows to support her. She beckoned Lexa with a single finger, “Now come here; I’ve been a very bad girl.”

Lexa lunged at the bed, “Fuck, Clarke!”

“Yes, fuck Clarke.”

*******

Lexa ran into the room that she and Octavia had agreed to meet in and dropped her bag, “Sorry. Sorry.”

Octavia glanced over at her from her place at the punching bag and smirked, “Clarke?”

Lexa smiled as she wrapped the white tape around her right wrist, “Clarke.” She took the cap off her head, placing it carefully on her bag so that the blue ‘Wanheda’ was facing her and threw her hair into a quick and messy ponytail.

“Nice cap,” Octavia observed.

“Thanks. I got it _quid pro quo_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now go check out Bon's work!


End file.
